


I Can't

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [8]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Breaking up is hard to do, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship might best be called turbulent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

This had been building for years, and it was their most intense fight yet.

"Damn it Jareth, I won't do this anymore! This back and forth, caught between two worlds. Just leave me alone!"

"I can't!" He whirled on her, pinning her against the wall, forearm braced on the wall above her.

His eyes burned blue fire, and his expression twisted with something that was almost like pain and almost like desperation. Long fingers stroked her hair then traced the curve of her cheek. He lowered his head until his breath tickled her ear.

"Don't you understand that I can't?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #73 I Can't from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
